


Begin

by shyfoxes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rival Gangs, F/M, Gang Leader Allura, Gang Leader Keith, Gangs, Human Allura (Voltron), Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short Fics, Some bad language, hinted mutual feelings, keith and allura are rivals, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Enemy of my enemy and all that bullshit. Doesn't stop Keith from falling for Allura.-Or, Keith and Allura are rivals, and his feelings run deep.





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 Keith groaned, easing out of his shirt on Allura’s couch. It joined his leather jacket on the floor of Allura’s living room with their shoes, her own jacket. He let his head fall back against the back of the couch and soaked in the quiet of Allura’s apartment. He could hear Allura fiddling in her bathroom. Everything ached, muscles and limbs screaming for Keith to stay motionless. If he could roll his eyes, he would have.

This was what he got for helping out the leader of the Altea gang. It was bad enough that there had been bad blood between her and him, extending far back to their previous leaders. Kolivan of the Blade of Marmora, Keith’s grandfather, and Alfor of Altea, Allura’s father, had been notorious rivals. Keith had inherited the bitter taste from a young age, remembering the soft pale curls of Allura’s hair in childhood, and the angry frown and glare she had perfected when they’d accompanied Alfor and Kolivan for discussions. The only thing that kept Marmora and Altea from war were the Galra.

Enemy of my enemy and all that bullshit.

The temporary truce really; a thing more like an agreement to battle a common enemy, was the only thing that kept Allura and Keith civil. 

Keith would hate to admit it, but there was something intimidating and enthralling about how she squared her shoulders with confidence, and the beauty of her blue eyes against the dark brown of her skin. (So what if he left every meeting they had dry-mouthed and palms soaking? He had sparred with her before, knew the power and skill she held. Knew...how much he came alive when she set those blazing eyes like blue fire on him).

They had been jumped. Damned Galra gang had been lying in wait, Sendak coming from the shadows with the intent to destroy Allura. But, she wasn’t the head of the Altea Gang for no reason. Allura commanded attention, respect, and she had single-handedly beaten the shit out of Sendak the first time he had challenged her in the name of Zarkon. He had only the one eye as proof.

All matters aside, no matter the bad blood between Altea and the Marmora Gang, Keith couldn’t let shit like this pass, and had jumped in.

Allura’s eyes had flared, high ponytail coming undone as Haxus’s body fell unconscious to the ground. Her body pulled taut, fists ready and already bloodied. Whether her own or another’s Keith didn’t know, didn’t care. She wasn’t going it alone if he could help it. She had glanced between him and Sendak, before Keith killed her thoughts by pummeling Throk in the throat. Back to back they’d destroyed Sendak’s little gang, bashed a nose in, and come out of it battered but victorious. Slumping against each other in the autumn chill, they limped to Keith’s bike and headed straight to Allura’s apartment.

Keith didn’t think he would ever forget the feel of her pressing her face between his shoulder blades, hands folded tightly against his abdomen. 

Allura came back with a small bucket and rag soaking in the water. She settled down next to Keith on the couch, their knees touching. She put the bucket down between her legs and reached down for the rag. Squeezing out the excess water, she held it up and dabbed it against Keith’s chest. It was warm, chasing away the chill that had settled uncomfortably on Keith’s skin. Allura wiped away the grime and dried blood. She ran the rag over his face, his skin flushing and not just from the warm water. She took care over his bruises and the new scars that would form on his chest.  Keith hissed over a still bleeding cut, feeling Allura tense as she quickly took the rag away. She dragged her eyes up to his, waited until he nodded. She pressed the rag to his skin again. She tightened her grip on the rag, eyes flying downcast to her lap.

“I’m...sorry,” Allura started. She bit her lip, worrying it as she took in a sharp breath. “Regardless of what we disagree on, it was not my intention to have you get mixed up with my issues with the Galra.”

Keith rested a hand over Allura’s. Slowly, Allura’s eyes came back up, the tips of her eyelashes moist. Keith parted his lips, the tip of his tongue raking across the roof of his mouth as he considered her. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and cheeks, a fresh scar under her eye. She was tired, on the verge of tears -- something he had never seen of her. She had always been so confident, sure; it tugged at Keith’s chest, made him burn. Using his other hand, Keith pressed the tip of his thumb under her bottom lip, tilting her chin up. It was unfair that even messed up as she was, as they both were, Keith still found her gorgeous. A split lit shouldn’t look so kissable.

“You couldn’t have known,” Keith told her. He moved his hand to cradle her cheek; felt alive when she leaned into his touch. “Stop blaming yourself.”

“Yes, but,” Allura stuttered, stuttered. Keith couldn’t help the lazy grin that crept across his face. He was sure it didn’t look so nice. One of his teeth had come out chipped, and he could still feel the faint taste of blood from where Sendak had punched him dead on.

“We won, right? You and me.” Keith pressed his forehead to hers, smiled when she let the rag fall away and looped her arms around his neck. She glanced at his lips.

“We did,” She agreed. “Don’t think this means Altea will bow to the Blades.”

  
Keith couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of his throat. His mouth quirk, sly, when he spotted the rosy hue rising to her cheeks, flaring along to the tips of her ears. He ghosted his lips against the corner of her mouth.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. The Blades have no interest in any weak enemies. We like a challenge,” Keith teased. “Are you a challenge?”

Allura licked her lips. “Why don’t you find out?”

Keith could barely huff out a laugh before he could her mouth melting against his, the press of her fingers against his shoulders and the cushions of the couch cradling his back. She kissed like fire, hot and unyielding, consuming and enticing. She ate at his senses, warming him in all places their bodies touched. Their teeth clacked, a mess of hair and the faint taste of blood at the tip of his tongue. He nipped at her lip. Keith allowed her one breath before sealing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer but in the end i just wanted to write this one scene and so i did. I've been meaning to do a kallura fic fooooreever and finally i have.
> 
> this is for jas who encourages my ideas and my terrible jokes and random messages and also loves kallura like me.
> 
> will get a better title when i figure one out because man am i bad at titles


End file.
